Nevermore to Evermore
by Fallen Nevermore
Summary: Ren, Nate, Marcus, and Daniel have fought against beings known as the Colony, invaders that came to take over their world. But now they find themselves stuck in a world of fairy tales, where Nate is called as the next King Arthur! Worse is that the Colony was somehow in that world, and they're the only ones who can stop it. Can they? Or will Ever After suffer like their world did?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story in this website, and I just have to say that I found the stories of Ever After High to be interesting. To be honest, I was debating whether or not I should make this, but the story "Through the Looking Glass" by The Celestial Sky Dragon really inspired me to make this, so I hope all you readers out there enjoy it.**

 **PS: Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters, I own only my OCs and the plot**

* * *

BZZZZT

[H…pl…the…fight…back!]

BZZZZT

[Ca…sur...take….so…]

BZZZZT

[We…..for…*BOOOOOOM!*]

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A group of four young seventeen year old boys shook their heads as the message was fully cut off, despite their best attempts at trying to fix the signal. One of them, a blonde with sea green eyes, gripped his hands on the hilt of his blade; a golden ornate sword that looked better suited as décor than for actual fighting, but held an incredible power within itself.

"Nate, calm down." Another one, a dark violet haired boy with stormy blue eyes, said when he spotted the movement his friend made.

"But Marcus, they…!"

"We know, and that's why we will strike back." A red head with brown eyes said, gripping one fist with his other hand, before looking at their last friend, and leader, whom had their eyes closed. "We will strike back, right? Ren?"

The raven haired boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be a deep crimson. "We will, Daniel. But, we'll have to wait for the most opportune moment. I'll leave the strategy making to you and Marcus, Nate."

Knowing that they'll avenge their fallen allies soon enough, Nate sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. "Right. I'll come up with one that'll make them regret ever attacking our home. Let's go, Marcus." Marcus nodded to them as he followed after his friend.

With them gone, Daniel glanced at their leader before heading out himself, wanting to prepare as much as he could before their counterattack.

Left alone, Ren stared at his right hand as shadows gathered, before it engulfed his hand, revealing a demonic looking one made out of shadows. Sighing, he dispelled it, his eyes showing how weary he is of it all. _'I just hope, that we'll finish this war for good.'_

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Alright, the strategy meeting will now begin." Nate said as he stood in front of a round table, with holograms of different places showing up, with one side being marked with red, while the other with blue. Marcus was by his side, while the others stood back to watch them work. "If you look closely, then you'll see that 'They' are mostly gathering around the former shopping district."

"To be exact, they're gathering around a specific area in the shopping district." Marcus said, enlarging an image of a park. "National Park."

"We think that that's where their 'Queen' is." Nate continued, enlarging the image even more to show a large ship landed in the middle of the park. "'They' always gather there, bringing most, if not all, of their victims there, where we presume they are abducting them to their supreme leader. And that's how we'll beat them."

"As we all know, these guys all have a hive-like mind." Marcus grinned as he let that sink in. "So if we manage to get rid of their queen…"

"… Then the entire colony will fall apart!" Daniel yelled, realizing what they were trying to say. "We'd be able to end this war by taking out one big one!"

"That sounds promising." Ren gave a smile at the thought of everything they've fought for finally coming to fruition. "So? What's our plan?"

"Our plan, will include all four of us using our elements." Nate once again took over. "Ren, if you can use your shadows to cloak us while we sneak in, we can avoid exhausting ourselves. Daniel, you and Marcus will use your respective elements to make sure that not a single one of them can interfere with our battle against the queen. They'll do everything they can to stop us, so barricading the doors with earth and washing any stranglers away with water would be greatly appreciated; also, don't be afraid to perform unison attacks. And using my lightning, I'll be able to deal their queen with enormous damage, until she's gone for good. But if that last part fails, then we'll have to pour everything we have to kill her…or die trying."

Silence fell on the group, a bit uneasy on that prospect.

"Considering we're the last piece of resistance, I think that's the best we could hope for." Ren said grimly, walking forward. He turned to face his three friends, giving them a nod. "Because if we fall here, either way, humanity is doomed. This, is our best shot at ending all of this, so what if it costs us our lives? We all signed up for this, because we wanted to make a better future for the rest of humanity. If we back out now, then the sacrifices made by our brethren who fell before us would've been made in vain."

"Hmph. Like we'd back out." Daniel confidently said, stepping out and punching his fists together. "With the four of us, we'll at least take them all down with us."

"Even if it costs us our lives." Marcus agreed.

"I was the one who thought up of this part of the plan, so it'd be bad if I didn't join. Besides, who would tell you what to do and when to do it, then?" Nate joked.

"Then we're in agreement." Ren smiled as he looked upon his team. "We execute the plan tonight, when the shadows are at their fullest. Be ready, and—"

RUMBLE~!

The whole room began shaking, multiple electronics falling out of place and crashing on the ground. The four boys could barely keep their feet on the ground, Nate even going as far as stabbing his sword to keep balanced.

"W-Woah! W-What's happening!?" Marcus yelled as he grabbed on to the table, only to slip. "OW! Damn it!"

"Daniel, stop this!" Ren ordered, using his shadows to keep him rooted, but still shaking wildly.

Nodding, Daniel quickly got to work, kneeling and trying to feel for the earth, only to have his eyes snap wide open, a look of panic marring his features.

"I don't like that look!" Nate yelled, losing grip of his sword and was now flipping beside Marcus.

"I-I can't control it!"

[WHAT!?]

"But you're our earth user!" Marcus yelled again, still trying to steady himself, but failing miserably. "If you can't control it, then what's the point!?"

"No! I meant that I can't control it because there is nothing to control, at all! Almost as if we weren't even on the ground anymore!"

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" Marcus yelled louder as the rumbling got even harsher.

"IT MEANS THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"ONLY ONE THING TO DO THEN!" Ren yelled as he extended his shadow's hold. "EVERYONE! HOLD ON TIGHT! WHATEVER THIS IS, IT SHOULD BE OVER SOON! BUT SINCE WHAT'S CAUSING THIS COULD BE ANYTHING, BE READY FOR A BATTLE IF IT COMES DOWN TO IT!"

[RIGHT!]

Meanwile…

" _Please… Help my world…"_

' _Huh…?'_ Nate, whom had been silent, suddenly looked ahead, spotting a white silhouette of a woman standing perfectly still, and yet his friends never noticed her. Her gold eyes gazing straight at him. _'Who is…?'_

" _I ask you, please save my world… The Colony is soon to arrive there… Please, save it before it becomes what yours did…!"_

' _The… Colony…?'_ Was Nate's last thought as he lost consciousness. His friends screamed his name, telling him to stay awake, but to no avail.

Soon, everything became shrouded in darkness.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"…ake….up! Wake up, damn it!" Nate was violently woken up by a wild shaking, making him rear his fist back and punch whoever was shaking him. "OW! Damn it, this is the last time I'm waking somebody up!"

"Well, you were doing so well that we decided to leave you to it." Another voice said. "Just be glad that he didn't punch you with a thunder punch."

Once Nate's eyes had adjusted back to normal, he noted that the once blurry figures were Daniel and Marcus, the latter of whom was now sporting a black eye, looking a bit spooked by what the former said. He shook his head in exasperation, no doubt used to it by now, but he did glare at the red head. "Use a Pokemon reference for one of my attacks again, and I'll make sure you're on the receiving end next time, Dan. Full lightning percentage."

This time, it was the red head who was spooked while Marcus snickered. "R-Right."

Smirking, Nate stood up from the floor. "Anyway, where's Ren?"

"He's somewhere outside of here." Marcus answered, walking towards the door with Daniel. "You should look at it, too. I can promise that what you'll see is definitely weird."

"Weird? Weird how?" Nate asked, following after them, only to get a shot of bright light from…the sun? "W-What…? But, how!? The sun has been dimmed so much for years ever since those things arrived in our world!"

"That's what's weird." Daniel said as they walked towards to where Ren was, passing by a strange castle with a bunch of people looking at them, only for the two to pass through them and enter the castle. Nate hastily following them. "We're not in our world."

"Wait, what!?"

"Yeah, we're apparently in some place called Ever After High. A…high school, I guess?" Seeing Daniel nod, he continued. "Yeah, it's a high school for the sons and daughters of various fairy tales. I think I saw someone that acted like the Mad Hatter, except that she was a girl our age…kinda cute, too."

"Yeah, that is weird…" _'Does this mean that that woman I saw before was really telling the truth…? But then, that means that the colony will be coming here…! I need more information.'_ He shook off those thoughts, instead focusing on the matter at hand. Though he did smile at a few girls, and he swore he saw a shine from his teeth, making some of said girls swoon.

"Huh, looks like even here, you're still popular with women… Who'd have thought?"

"I was popular? Since when?" Nate asked, looking at Daniel, who only shared an exasperated look with Marcus.

"By the way, I forgot to mention this to you before, but you're actually pretty well known here, especially by the headmaster." Daniel casually said once they reached the other side of the castle. "Specifically when we mentioned your last name. The guy was ecstatic. Who knew the Pendragon name was so popular here."

"My…last name?" Cobalt asked, slowly. "It means something here? That's weird… Back in our world, no one even knew what it means…but, to be fair, all records of my family's past were gone by that time…"

"The invasion did take a lot, now that you mention it…" Marcus pondered. "Anyway, we're here now."

They stopped in front of a huge door, where they heard their friend and leader's voice talking to what seemed like a group of people. Shrugging, the three opened the door, spotting Ren currently in an argument with the headmaster about something, while standing there unsure of what to do are three girls and two guys, while there was another guys just checking his reflection in a handheld mirror, and a girl laughing wildly while drinking tea with a mouse. At a painting, there was a lip with red lipstick and set in a Cheshire smile, and he could swear he saw the visage of a girl there, but she vanished soon after, so he just shook it off.

"And I keep telling you, Mr. Grimm; I am NOT leaving my friend and strategist here." Ren said fiercely to the man in front of him. Said man had greying, brown hair, and a similar colored mustache.

"Mr. Oda, you must understand." Milton Grimm tried to reason to the boy in front of him, not used to being questioned this much, especially by someone who is the same age as his students. "Mr. Pendragon must remain here to be prepared for his destiny to lead his people, just as his predecessor once did all those years ago."

"That's just it! I have never heard of my friend being made to rule a whole country on his own, much worse is that should I allow this, he'll die on some stupid hill, by his supposed son, a son born with a sister he doesn't even know about, if what this damned book you showed held any truth in them! That's just—"

"Uh, Ren? Maybe you should calm down." Nate stepped in at that moment, gaining everyone in the room's attention. "I mean, if it's about me, then shouldn't I be the one yelling here? Ha ha…ha…"

"Nate, you're awake…" Ren breathed, looking at him in concern. "That's good…"

"Yeah, good as knew, leader." Nate chuckled, before turning to the man his leader was arguing with, ignoring his two friends walking towards the group of teenagers there with them. "You must be the headmaster of this…high school, correct?"

"Indeed. I am Milton Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High. It is nice to meet you, Mister…?" Milton outstretched his hand.

"Nate." He nodded, grasping the hand and shaking it. "Nate Pendragon. Now can someone tell me why you and my friend were arguing about whether or not I should stay here?"

* * *

"That's…the Pendragon heir?" One of the boys from the group of students gathered, Hunter Huntsman, said. "He's…"

"A wilder haired, green eyed version of Daring?" Dexter Charming asked, comparing him to his older brother, whom just so happened to be standing right next to him, looking at the boy as if he was seeing his twin. "But with the obvious difference in face structure and body type, but still gives out the feeling of a ladies man?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Hey, someone who's like Nate? Do my ears deceive me?" The voice of one of their 'visitors' said, as two of them walked towards them. "That's impossible. No one can look like that popular bastard."

"Keep cussing like that and that 'bastard' will strike you with lightning." The other one said, making the first one freeze up. Turning to them, he smiled. "I'm Marcus, by the way. Marcus Chulainn. This doofus beside me is Daniel Wukong."

"I am not a doofus, you and Nate are just nerds." Daniel snarked. "In fact, the difference between you two is that Nate's a badass nerd, while you're just nerd-nerd."

"Hi, I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White." A blonde said, smiling at them. The mere sight of her left the two boys staring at her for longer than usual, causing sighs to come from some of the other girls, while two of the three boys nodded in understanding. "It's so nice to meet you two!"

[Y-Yeah…]

"Ah-hem." A black haired girl with magenta and purple streaks in her hair fake-coughed to get them back into attention, causing them to look at her. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of Evil Queen."

"Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman, at your service."

"Dexter Charming, nice to meet you." Dexter pointed at the guys next to him. "And this is my twin brother, Daring Charming."

"I'm Maddie Hatter!" The girl drinking tea earlier suddenly appeared behind them, showing a wide smile, which went with her light blue and purple hair. "Daughter of the Mad Hatter! So, how was the portal travel from your world to here? I really hope you beat all those alien space bug things you've all been fighting against for the past ten years!"

All her friends shook their heads, used to her randomness ad weirdness by now, while the two boys looked at her as if she had a second head, wondering how she just found out what exactly happened to them.

"Anyways…" Another girl, this one wearing a read cloak with its hood up, her brown bang with a white streak visible, her sky blue eyes taking short glances at the two boy's friends, particularly a certain blonde. "I'm Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood, though you already knew that."

"You were the ones that found us, then helped us out. Thanks for that, by the way." Marcus nodded with a smile, still noticing her fleeting glances at his friend. "Ah, you got caught in his charm, huh?"

"W-What?"

"Don't worry, you aren't the first girl that fell for it." Daniel added, shrugging in exasperation. "He just naturally attracts women, like it's nothing to him at all. Though the idiot's too dense to notice it at all… And, he doesn't do it on purpose, too."

"He just has too much charm, like he's cursed with the thing."

"W-What? N-NO! I-I wasn't…that was…!" Cerise hid her red face further in her hood, glancing again at the blonde, seeing his hair twitch a bit, as if there were ears there. _'His scent…it's like a…wolf.'_

"Then he is a wilder haired, not-at-all narcissistic Daring, then." Hunter summarized, all of them glancing on the only one of them that hasn't spoken yet.

"Oh, yeah, that's the way…"

They all shook their heads, knowing that he was still admiring himself.

"So you think that just because I'm supposedly destined to become the next King Arthur, I'm supposed to stay here and learn how to be a proper 'Royal'?" Nate's question brought them all back to the situation at hand. "Am I getting it right?"

"Yes, that is why it is imperative that you stay here, so that you may be trained to be a wise king, just as your predecessor was. Such is your destiny."

"Destiny, huh?" Nate chuckled, two tuffs of his hair twitching wildly, but not overly noticeable. "Sorry, I prefer to choose my own path, not something predetermined for me. So something like that won't make me want to stay."

"But—"

"However," Nate cut him off, gaining a surprised look from Ren since he was just about ready to leave. "I gotta ask. Do you know anything about a glowing girl? Has long blonde hair with a white streak on it, gold and silver heterochromia eyes that glow, and has an ethereal feel about her?"

"Nate?" Ren called out, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah man, did you hit your head or something?" Daniel asked, walking closer to them, the others in tow. "Or did you just see a girl like that while we were walking here, and she caught your eye?"

"Doubt it. He's too dense for that crap." Marcus rolled his eyes, finding the idea too appalling. "Besides, this is Nate we're talking about. It'll be the end of the world and he still wouldn't notice a girl's beauty."

[True.]

"Asses…" Nate muttered when his friends agreed in perfect unison.

"No, I don't believe I have met someone with that description before." Milton replied, trying to think of someone like that, only to come to a blank. Nate frowned, thinking that his lead to finding out about the girl he saw back then became stale.

"Hmm… How unfortunate." He sighed, walking back towards the door in deep thought, but did look back at the headmaster. "Please hand us our class schedules later on in the place you found us. We have a few things to prepare, so we'll start classes in two days."

[WHAT!?]

* * *

 _ **(Back at the ruins of their 'Base')**_

"What the hell was that about, huh!?" Ren growled, glaring at his strategist's back. Said strategist was currently checking their base's–or what's left of it–computers, to see if they were still working. "May I just remind you of the fact that we have a war to face back home!? We don't have time to attend school or some crap like that!"

"Marcus, Daniel, mind checking section's D, E and F? Try and see if you can turn on the electricity reserves we have in case of power outages."

"I'm on it." Marcus shrugged, wanting to get out of the awkwardness. Daniel followed suit, both of them thinking whether or not attending school was worth it.

Sighing, Nate stood up and turned to his leader, seeing him still scowling made him flinch. "Look, Ren, I know this may seem like I'm trying to get us away from the war, but please, hear me out."

"… I'm waiting."

"Do you remember when I began asking questions about a girl earlier while we were at the headmaster's room?" Seeing him nod, he continued. "Well, unlike what you guys think, I didn't see someone like that while Daniel, Marcus, and I were walking through the school. No, I saw her in this room just before we were sent to this world. Before I passed out, even."

"So, what?" Ren asked, unimpressed. "We were the only ones here at the time. And if there was a girl like that, then there's no way all of us could've missed her, especially if you said that she was 'glowing'."

"Ethereal, but yeah, she was, and I don't expect you to believe me." Nate said, glancing at the spot he saw the girl. "I expect you to trust me."

"Then how could I when you're acting all crazy and saying stuff about an ethereal girl! What, is she a ghost or something—" Ren stopped himself, seeing his friend's eyes turn from the usual see green, to a glowing silver. "Your eyes."

"Glad to see that you caught on." He smiled, acting like he's trying to find a clue with his strange colored eyes, before he willed them back to normal.

"How could I have forgotten about your 'condition'…?" He palmed his face for forgetting that important information. "Then that girl you saw was a spirit then?"

"She isn't dead, if that's what you're wondering." Nate replied, smiling when he noticed a red light flashing at the ceiling, signaling that everything is in working condition. "My eyes can see things that normal people can, as you know, and can also distinguish whether it is dead, or alive." He suddenly frowned, a though entering his head. "But whoever this woman is, she knows about my ability, something that only the four of us know about, and sent a message through her spirit, while her body was somewhere else… Most important of all, is that she knew about the Colony."

"What…? Then doesn't that mean that she's from our world, not this one?" Ren asked, confused.

"It usually would, yes. But something was…off, about her." Nate pondered, remembering something. "Her scent was familiar to me, but mixed with something…foreign. It smells a bit like this world, to be exact. But what struck me as odd, was what she told me before she mentioned the colony, but it serves as confirmation for my theory."

"Spit it out, then."

"She asked me to 'help my world', concluding that she does indeed live here, and me asking about her is warranted." Nate said, standing straight and crossing his arms, his eyes serious. "And if my theory holds true, then she's the one who brought us here… How, I don't know. But the why? That, I do know."

Ren clenched his hands, now feeling the suspense. Marcus and Daniel reentered the main room, looking on in interest.

"… The Colony is here, and they are planning to take over this world, in the same manner they did to ours."

* * *

 **And there you have it, the first chapter. Alright, first off, I gotta say that this part was sorta rushed, and the following one may also look rushed, but I am still a newbie, so I'd appreciate it if you guys could help me out by suggesting what it's lacking and I'll go from there.**

 **Though I will say that the story will mostly revolve around Nate and Ren, while Marcus and Daniel are more of the comedic relief, but also hold their own importance. And as for the creatures-Colony-they were fighting in their world, you'll see one appear in Chapter 3, which I am almost done with.**

 **Well that's pretty much it, see you all next chapter!**

 **-FallenNevermore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two of "Nevermore". Thanks to all those who took time to read this, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters, I own only my OCs and the plot**

* * *

 _*Last Time*_

" _What…? Then doesn't that mean that she's from our world, not this one?" Ren asked, confused._

" _It usually would, yes. But something was…off, about her." Nate pondered, remembering something. "Her scent was familiar to me, but mixed with something…foreign. It smells a bit like this world, to be exact. But what struck me as odd, was what she told me before she mentioned the colony, but it serves as confirmation for my theory."_

" _Spit it out, then."_

" _She asked me to 'help my world', concluding that she does indeed live here, and me asking about her is warranted." Nate said, standing straight and crossing his arms, his eyes serious. "And if my theory holds true, then she's the one who brought us here… How, I don't know. But the why? That, I do know."_

 _Ren clenched his hands, now feeling the suspense. Marcus and Daniel reentered the main room, looking on in interest._

"… _The Colony is here, and they are planning to take over this world, in the same manner they did to ours."_

* * *

 _ ***Currently***_

Ren was walking through the halls of what has now become their school, his friends all out at different places, with Nate being out in the woods, Daniel was looking at some shops in town, trying to find a job for them to get income while they were here, and Marcus was helping the redhead out. In five days, the four boys have been in the same classes, since Headmaster Grimm wanted to keep the four boys together. By now, not a single person here didn't know that they were from a different world.

But what Nate had said back when they first arrived still remained fresh in his mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" _Ha ha…nice one, Nate." Daniel nervously laughed, entering into their conversation along with Marcus. "How could those bastards even be here? I mean…they couldn't have followed us, right…?"_

" _I hope so, I really hope so…" Nate sighed, and nodding when the electricity they have on generators were back online, he turned on their main computer. "Because from the looks of this place, they wouldn't last a day before they get overrun, and killed."_

" _But they aren't known for interdimensional travel, right?" Marcus asked, all three of them watching as Nate began typing furiously on the keyboard. "If they were, then they would've used it against us and be done with the invasion. I don't see why they would hide it."_

" _True, but we don't know everything about them, either." Ren argued, keeping his eyes on what Nate was doing. "All we know is that they have a weakness to our elements, but what kind depends on the class of the creature. D-Class and below have no weakness, but can be taken out easily, C-Class and B-Class are weak to certain elements depending on their type, with the exception of lightning, which every creature in these two classes we've fought seems to be weak against, while A-Class to S-Class are yet to be known, but we suspect that lightning is viable. That's all we know on them. It is highly possible that either one of those two unidentified classes can use interdimensional, or even time, travel, and has done so without our knowledge. Even invisibility is possible. Maybe the Queen does it, who knows at this point?"_

" _Which would explain why most of our plans fail… These bastards could just sneak in on our plans, with all of us being none the wiser!" Daniel yelled in realization, before growling in anger. "Fuck, does this mean that everything we've done was worthless in the end?"_

" _Language. And don't say that." Nate finally spoke after being silent while they bantered. "That would mean that our comrades died in vain, and that's not true at all. They helped us learn more about them, giving us an edge that we desperately need to win the war."_

" _So? What did you find?" Ren asked, noticing that he stopped typing._

"… _See for yourself." He moved out of the way, letting the others see the screen; and what they saw, just made everything worse for them. On the screen, it showed a map. The reason Nate was typing so much was because he was trying to see if there was a way to map the whole area of the new world they were in. After that, he had the computer scan for a very specific DNA signature, one that someone had managed to salvage after a raid a few years back._

 _And on the screen, it showed a few dozen red marks of the same signature, all signifying what they had feared._

" _They're here… And if what these readings say is correct, we have a Queen on our hands." Nate spoke gravely, pointing at where most of the red dots gathered. "But we thought there could only be one Queen, yet this one shows a difference in its frequency as compared to the one back home, in fact, there are multiple Queen Class readings throughout the lands. If that's the case, then there could possibly be something higher than the Queen Class, which is already considered as a SSS-Class threat. This one might just be the mastermind behind the whole invasion, so for now, we'll classify this as—"_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

—King Class

Ren shudders at the thought. Back in their own world, their plan of fighting the Queen there was already considered suicidal, and that's counting the last remaining shred of their armies, but multiple Queens, and a highly suspected King Class? With just the four of them?

Not possible.

"And just when we thought we could finally rid ourselves of all the fighting, this shit happens…" Ren muttered, just knowing he'll spend the rest of their first free day thinking about it. "What's worse is, we still don't know that woman who Nate thinks brought us here…"

Though Nate did say that he'll try to see if the readings were wrong, that it might just be a bug in the system due to the transfer, but his face told them that even he didn't believe that.

He was so deep in thought, that he never noticed someone walking in front of him, just as deep in thought as he was.

"Oomph!"

"Huh?"

Looking at who he bumped into, he saw one of the people who was with him and his group when they first arrived here, Raven Queen, her papers and books scattered on the floor. When he first heard about how she was the Evil Queen's daughter, he reacted as he normally does to things that don't interest him; he just sighed and ignored her for the most part, just as he had done to almost every person in the school.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going…" Raven apologized, only to yelp when she saw just who it was she bumped into.

From the short time the four boys have been here, Ren Oda had been the only one to be seen as…reclusive. Not once had he spoken to anyone else aside from his group of friends, which only consisted of the three that came here with him. No one bothered to go near him since he exuded the feeling of danger, as if getting near him would put you into a curse, and not the prank kind, either.

In all honesty, he was a bit like her, since she knew the feeling of being an outcast in the school.

"It was an accident. Just watch it next time." He replied, beginning to pick up her stuff for her, with her helping him a few seconds later. Once it was all cleared up, Ren began to walk away.

"Hey, wait." He turned back when she called him, his crimson eyes boring into her own purplish ones. The sight of them made a shiver run down her spine, feeling the same thing all others who stared at them do: fear. "Uh, well… A-Aren't you hot, wearing that scarf all the time?"

'… _What?'_ Ren stared at her blankly. His…scarf? Looking down, he saw a red scarf wrapped around his neck, both ends at his back. He shook his head, knowing that it was a waste of time answering, but decided to humor her. "Not really. Back where we're from, the sun was very dimmed compared to here, so it was always cold there. Wearing a scarf or jacket has been the norm there."

"Oh, really?" Raven blinked, not expecting him to answer her half-baked question. The others had been kind enough to answer questions about their home, but Ren had always been the quiet one, so hearing him speak about it was a surprise to her. Wanting to continue the conversation, she used her magic to carry her things while walking over to him, the two now walking together through the halls. "Then it must be winter all year round there, huh?"

"You can look at it that way." Ren replied, not looking at her at all, but not saying anything against her following and question him either. "Blizzards ran rampant in the northern and southern parts of the world. Only little patches of plant life could be seen…"

"That's…sad." She watched as he clenched his hands, yet his face showed no emotions.

Ren took a deep sigh, before curiosity overtook his mind as he recalled an important piece of information about the school. "By the way… What is with this school with Royals and Rebels? The past few days since we were here, some people had been trying to invite either me or my friends to their table, while spouting some crap about that stuff. I usually ignore them, and they leave me alone."

"Oh, that…" Raven sighed. "That's, well, my fault."

"Let me guess… You didn't want to be the next Evil Queen, caused a ruckus about it on a day called 'Legacy Day', which spurred on some of the students into 'rebelling' their destinies as well, becoming the defacto leader of the Rebels, while a girl named Apple White, whom I presume is Snow White's daughter, became the defacto leader of the Royals?"

"No—I mean, yes, that is what happened." Raven looked at him in surprise. "How did you…"

"I read on it just now." Ren answered, showing her his mirror phone, which Nate was thankfully able to make for each of them after borrowing one from the headmaster. On the screen, it showed an article about what happened in Legacy Day. "I feel somewhat idiotic now because I forgot about this thing…"

"What model is that?"

"No idea. Nate just made it using one of the newer models. He was fortunately able to replicate the magic in it with his lightning." Ren shrugged, knowing just how techy his friend was, even though this was new world tech.

Raven giggled, but was in awe that someone who is new to their world was able to make one of their own technology. "He must be really smart then."

"You don't know the half of it." Ren smiled. "The idiot could probably become the greatest genius of our generation."

"You should do that more often, you know." Raven suddenly said.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Talk and smile." Raven answered. The two stopped walking and looked at each other, Ren with a raised brow, and Raven with a smile. "The few days you guys were here, you only scowled at everyone, and never talked or showed any other emotion, unless it was to your four friends. This is a nice change."

Ren kept quiet, his eyes slipping back into their cold glare, something that Raven noticed immediately, making her flinch. Scoffing, he turned and began to walk away. "Listen, I am not here to make friends, and I wouldn't even want to be here. The only reason my friends and I are still here, is because Nate discovered something worthwhile to look into. Otherwise, I would be back at our world, fighting for our home."

Raven could only stand there, staring at his back until he disappeared into a corner, multiple students he passed by freezing and giving him space. But what he said stuck in her mind. _'Fighting for their home…? What were they doing before they came here…?'_

* * *

 _ **(At the same time, in the forest)**_

Nate was having the time of his life, using his free day speeding through the forest as fast as he could, while strapped on his left wrist was a timer, which he used to keep track of how fast he'd be able to reach the center of the forest and back. His sword was in its pocket dimension, as was their agreement in hiding their main weapons unless absolutely necessary.

He had longed to feel the winds as he ran like this, wanting to be one with nature without hiding who he was, which is why he let the two moving tuffs of 'hair' out.

Nate Pendragon had kept this secret from everyone, everyone except his four friends. The two tuffs of 'hair' were actually extra appendages. To be exact, they're wolf ears, ones that he's had for as long as he remembers. The reason?

His heritage.

Up until now, he's never once known anything about his father's side of the family, where he got his last name from, but his mother's side is one that he knows oh so well. She was an Okuri Inu, a wolf yokai, a demon wolf from Ren's home country of Japan, making him, half-British, and half-Japanese. Before he found out what being a Pendragon means, he had just live his early life with his family.

At least, he did.

Six years ago, they had been killed. Every single one of them, including those of the Inui clan, the one his mother belonged to, died at the hands of the Colony. Following suit was the rest of the Pendragon family, which was why he was unknowledgeable on his heritage as a descendant, and inheritor, of King Arthur.

' _Though, I don't really want to inherit his legend…'_

His dreams to protect his home was the same as Arthur's wish to protect Britain during his reign, true, but he wants to be free in doing it, not shackled like Arthur was during his time. He didn't want to cast aside his humanity like his ancestor did, which was why he joined the Rebels side of the school, unofficially.

Due to him being the one who made his friends their mirror phones, he was the first to find out about the divide in the school caused by one, Raven Queen. He found it as honorable, since the girl clearly wanted to forge her own path, not a predestined one. She didn't want to be evil, so she rebelled against it all. Nate, himself, didn't want Arthur's destiny, so he joined her side, just not openly as of yet. Not even his friends know.

*sniff sniff*

Nate stopped cold as a scent he recognize entered his nose, making him drool. His hands twitching to grab his blade or use the scanner, he waited in the middle, glancing at every direction, before his head snapped to the left, the scent the strongest there. Growling, he sprinted after it with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

He sped through the forest, dodging every tree in his way, or using them to speed him up by using his them as a platform to propel himself forward. Soon, he stopped right before he entered the clearing, catching sight of something he never expected to see in his life.

' _What the heck…?'_

* * *

Cerise Hood had been out sprinting in the forest alongside her pet dire wolf, Carmine. The two had been racing since morning, and since it was twelve noon now, she decided to stop by a clearing she had found and have a quick lunch, which consisted of ham-turkey legs that she's currently devouring. She passed one of them to Carmine, who happily barked back as she began eating it.

Usually, she would keep her hood on, since she had a big, bad secret that absolutely no one must know about; the exceptions being Kitty Cheshire, who had stalked her for fun, and Raven, whom had helped keep her secret and even stopped Kitty from spreading it. But right now, she felt that she could leave it off and enjoy herself, so she did, revealing her wolf ears to the world.

That's right, her mother, the current Red Riding Hood, had married and had children with the Current Big Bad Wolf. Worst, is that her sister was the next Big Bad Wolf, so you could imagine the hardships they'll face if it was ever discovered.

But still, there was absolutely no one here, so letting her ears out should be fine—

*rustle rustle*

Like a deer caught in headlights, she turned towards where the noise came from, only to come face to face with Nate Pendragon, who was currently looking at her with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. To be exact, he was looking at her ears.

Realization sunk in, and she dropped her lunch as she abruptly stood up, Carmine openly growling at the boy who was too stumped to even realize it. He soon snapped out of it as he met her eyes; grey to sea green.

"You…have wolf ears." He managed to get out, his own set of wolf ears twitching wildly at the discovery, something that didn't went unnoticed by her, though what he said brought her back to the matter at hand.

Her eyes turned took on a golden color as she pounced on him, managing to topple him over to the ground, while also pulling her hood up to cover her ears, her long, dark brown hair with several white streaks still visible. She straddled the still out of it boy, growling at him.

"You will not, tell anyone about this…!" She growled out, but yelped in surprise when he flipped them over, with him holding her hands over her head, his own eyes changing to silver. "What are you—!?"

"Calm down." He said quietly, covering her mouth with his free hand while hiding his ears by making them fold to look like his hair again. "I'm going to let you go now, but promise me you won't scream or try to hold me down, so we can talk about this."

Their eyes met again, before she gave a slow nod. Nate hesitated a bit, as if doubting her, but let her go soon after, heling her stand up, only to receive a punch to the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You never said anything about not punching you." She smirked, both their eyes returning to normal. Cerise then put her hands to her hips, raising a brow at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He asked, rubbing his sore arm. _'Damn, this girl hits hard…'_

"Well, are you going to explain those wolf ears of yours?"

"Only if you tell me about yours." He snarked, only to cower at her raising her fist. "Ah, right… I'd be happy, but could you do me a teeny, tiny favor? Please?"

"Okay…?"

"Great." He smiled, turning around to show her that her pet was currently biting his ass. "Could you, maybe, I don't know, call you pet off? Because I think it's becoming numb now."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded at her pet, letting Carmine know that it was alright. The dire wolf hesitated for a bit, but soon enough let go, the boy now rubbing his sore butt. Sighing in relief that there was no blood or rips in his pants, they walked to the clearing and sat there.

"Alright, now where to start…"

* * *

"—then we found ourselves here, and you know the rest." Nate finished, taking an entire hour to recount everything that had ever happened, starting with who his parents were. "Now that I think about, my dad was about to tell me something about his family once I was old enough, but, well, you know what happed…" He sighed sadly, looking at the sky.

"Sorry about making you remember that…" Cerise cringed, having had no idea that the four boys actually went through all that before they arrived here. "Are you sure you should've told me about those things you guys fought, though?"

"Eh, it's fine. I don't really mind sharing about them. Just don't tell Ren and it should be fine." Nate shrugged, finding no problem with sharing his past. Unlike his friends, he isn't really that secretive when it comes to his life. "The only thing I hide is my wolf ears, since no one really listens to orders from some 'animal' according to some of them. I thought it'd be the same here, so I kept it up, but I'm glad that I'm not the only one with a secret like that."

"Yeah, me too." Cerise smiled, but frowned soon after.

"So? What's the story behind your ears?" He asked casually, rubbing the head of Carmine, whom had warmed up to him by now, if the happy panting could be taken as a sign.

Instead of answering, she showed him her locket which held a picture of her family, her mother Ruby, was there, herself in the middle, while her father stood at her other side, all three of them smiling at the picture. Nate raised a brow, not finding anything weird about it, at least until she clicked something, making her father's picture change. It was still the same man, but this time, he had wolf ears instead, along with the same gold eyes that Cerise herself had.

"Now do you see why I have to hide my secret?" Cerise sighed, closing the locket and hiding it in her clothes. "My mother married the Big Bad Wolf."

"Yeah, I can kinda see it." He agreed, looking at her with his eyes furrowed. "Most people here would probably find it messed up, since according to the stories I heard back home, Red Riding Hood was eaten by the Big Bad Wolf, and was saved by the Huntsman."

"Exactly. That's why my parents and I agreed that no one must know about it." Cerise explained. "Sadly, Kitty and Raven knows. But Raven helped me keep it a secret, and I managed to get Kitty to stop trying to spread it."

"Kitty?"

"Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat." Cerise explained.

"Huh, haven't met her yet." He muttered. "But I did see a smile following me once, with a silhouette of a girl behind it, before it vanishes, but I always thought I was just hallucinating… It's probably this Kitty person, now that I think about it."

"Most likely, but I'm surprised you could see her. She usually vanishes and appears when she wants to, mostly to prank people."

"A prankster, huh…" Nate hid a smirk, planning something, but stored it for another time. He instead stood up and walked towards the forest, glancing at the girl with a smile. "Well, I think we've spent enough time just sitting around. I'll keep your secret, don't worry."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She smiled, standing up herself. "I'll hide yours, too."

"I know… By the way, I'm taking these turkey legs as payment for your pet biting my ass earlier." He smirked, showing her, her picnic basket, which she accidentally left opened, her food visible through it. "Thanks for the food!"

He sprinted towards the woods, laughing madly, while she stood there, blinking, before realizing what he just did. "Hey, give that back!" And promptly gave chase, Carmine running after them.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote!**

 **Now, I can tell you guys are wondering why I had Cerise know about them, right? Well, like Nate said, he's pretty much an open book, so unless it's about his ears, he isn't so secretive about his life, and as we see with Ren, he's the opposite. This chapter was to show you guys that our two main protags (Aside from Marcus and Daniel, whom will get their own chapter dedicated to both of them) have their own viewpoints.**

 **Ren is closed off to people not in his inner circle, but is at least willing to talk about his home a bit, as seen with his interactions with Raven. Though he appears cold and intimidating, he still**

 **While Nate is the open, friendly person who has a secret, but is still willing to disclose it - along with his life story - to people he feels could understand, which he finds Cerise capable of due to their similarities.**

 **But even he knows when not to share something, will be showed next chapter! See ya then!**

 **-Fallen Nevermore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished up with this one… Now, like I said from Chapter 1, I'll be introducing what exactly it is that Ren, Nate, Marcus, and Daniel have fought back in their world, right? Well, we'll be meeting one of them in this chapter!**

 **Bear with me, but I find that the setting I placed for it is the one that'll help me best introduce one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters, I own only my OCs and the plot**

* * *

Three of the four boys were currently having lunch in what they call a castleteria, which, they found out, was exactly like a cafeteria from their world back at base. They seated at their own table that they, meaning Ren, claimed so that they wouldn't be bothered much by all the other students.

' _Not that they'd ever be a bother.'_ Daniel thought, winking at some giggling girls that passed them by. _'The girls here are hot. You'd have to be gay not to love it all.'_ Glancing at their leader, he shook his head in dismay. _'Or a complete grouch…'_

"Where the hell is Nate?" Marcus grumbled, looking at some work their last professor gave them. "He's supposed to be here to help us out with Science and Sorcery homework. That Professor Rumpelstiltskin is really starting to get on my nerves with all this work… It's due later at sunset, too."

"I heard from a few students that he deliberately does that just to make students fail." Daniel chipped in, glaring at his own homework. "Then they'll have to spin straw into gold for extra credit."

"Why you two need Nate's help in doing homework, I'll never know." Ren rolled his eyes, finishing up on his own. "And he actually helps you… I think I'll talk to him about letting you do it on your own."

[Then we'll fail!] Daniel and Marcus yelled at the same time, but grinned awkwardly when some students looked their way curiously. Marcus coughed to get back to the topic. "Besides, I'm only having trouble with this subject, and Crownculus."

"It's weird that they sound like our world's subjects, but easier…" Daniel muttered. "Well, except for Science and Sorcery, and Chemythtry."

"Earth's last defenders, people." Ren sarcastically commented, taking a bite on his sandwich. Glancing to the doors, he spotted a familiar blonde walking through it with a smile, a file case in hand. "And here's our missing tactician right now."

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Nate chuckled, sitting down with them once he's gotten his lunch, which, his friends noticed, was only half of what he usually ate. "I had something to do before I could come here."

Instead of getting a reply, two sets of the same paper were shoved up his face, making him blink as he remembered what he promised his friends before he left to do his thing. Shaking his head in exasperation, he reached into his file case, then passed them his notes to help them out, not really wanting to teach right now. Marcus and Daniel took it eagerly, not even bothering to thank him as they hastily begun finishing their work.

"Seeing as their busy, let me ask the obvious." Ren sighed in exasperation, before grinning at his blonde friend. "You were out running at the Dark Forest again, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Nate smirked, grabbing a piece of pork from his plate, taking a large bite out of it. "The feel of nature here is even better than it was back home, so I just can't help myself."

"Just be careful. We don't know how the people here would react to your…special condition." Ren added in a whisper, careful not to let any student that wasn't part of their circle of four to hear him.

Nate nodded, knowing what he meant as to tuffs of his hair twitched. They've been here for two weeks now, and while the people here all seem nice, and while the possibility of them doing something was low, it was still there. Ren sighed in relief, knowing that he'll be careful.

' _Though thinking about it now, there wasn't really any need to warn him… It is Nate we're talking about, after all. Not those two dunderheads.'_ Ren thought with a smirk while glancing at Marcus and Daniel.

"Hey, Nate? What's this one supposed to mean?" Daniel asked, pointing at a certain note he took.

"That one? That's actually…"

Ad so they continued their lunch in piece, Ren still noting that Nate ate less than he usually does, but put it aside since it didn't seem that important at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at tables on the other end of the castleteria…

Multiple students were watching the four other worlders with deep interest, talks about them showing no signs diminishing yet, despite it being already two weeks since their arrival in their school. One particular group of students were watching them, while also being separated into two groups due to the current status of Royal and Rebel. Hunter Hunstman, Cedar Wood, Maddie Hatter, and Cerise Hood sat at the Rebels' side, while Ashlynn Ella, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, and Briar Beauty sat at the Royals' side, all of them talking about the four boys.

"Looks like the four of them are sitting alone together, again." Hunter spoke out, putting a fry in his mouth. Hunter has tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. The right side of his head is shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs just over his ear.

"It kinda looks like their sharing notes, to me…" Cedar guessed, watching as two of the four studied then wrote at a fast pace. "Nate has been getting really good scores in tests that the Professors gave out to help them get up to speed. I even heard that even Professor Rumpelstiltskin was stumped that he got a hundred on his paper. He even helped me out for surprise quiz in Crownculus two days ago."

"Guess that grumpy old troll met his match." Hunter snickered. "But still, that Nate's something, to be this smart on all subjects, even though he's only been here for two weeks. Though I heard he's not that good at Riddlish."

"Well, I think it's because he's just not used to it yet." Maddie smiled, pouring herself a cup of tea, only she did it by pouring the tea with no cup, only for said tea to defy logic and pour up, heading straight for a cup that was held by her pet mouse that was atop her small hat shaped like a tea cup. "A good ole cup of tea should help him!"

Cerise opted to stay quiet, quietly grumbling to herself while glaring at the back of Nate's head. The damned bastard stole the contents of her basket again, just like he did when they first met in the foresr, and when he did it three days ago, and again yesterday… She swore to herself that she'd get him back for it.

Nobody stole food from her. _**Nobody**_.

A shiver ran down a certain blonde's spine, but Nate shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just Cerise swearing revenge against him again. His ears twitched in their hiding spot as he let out a chilling laugh, freaking out his friends. _'Your turkeys are mine, Red…'_

As if hearing his thoughts, Cerise growled, her friends moving away from her in fear. _'I'll tear you to pieces, Blue…!'_

* * *

On the Royal's side, Dexter was talking with Briar and Ashlynn while his brother was uploading some pics of himself on his mirror phone. Dexter has brown hair with a cowlick and deep blue eyes, Briar has dark brown hair with pink streaks, and a rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head with light brown eyes, Ashlynn has long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid with emerald green colored eyes, and Daring has light short wavy blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Ren's pretty scary, even now." He muttered, seeing said boy glare at someone who tried to make their way over, the other three boys sighing. "It's like he doesn't want to let people near him."

"Kinda like a mysterious, dark, anti-social pretty boy, if you think about it." Briar grinned, staring at the ravenette as he chatted with his friends happily, a stark contrast to how he treats the others here. "He is kinda dreamy, in a 'bad guy' sort of way."

"Maybe he's just shy? Maybe that's why he doesn't talk to anyone outside his small circle of friends." Ashlynn suggested.

"Can't be." Briar denied, remembering something. "I heard this from Blondie, and she said that she saw him and Raven, walking together in the halls while talking, _actually_ talking, and smiling, too—the first time he did with someone else. She's been trying to find out what it was about for days now, since no one's been able to talk with Ren. She thinks there might be something going on there."

"W-Wait, him and Raven!? W-What-when-How-!?" Dexter panicked. It was a huge secret that he had, but he has a crush on the daughter of the Evil Queen. Hearing that there might be something 'going on' between her and one of the other worlders—the grouchiest one, to boot—set alarm bells ringing in his head. The two girls giggled, finding his reaction to be funny.

Meanwhile, Daring was now busily staring at his reflection in his hand held mirror. "Oh, do I look good."

And so ends another lunch period.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip - Dark Forest)**_

It was just after their last class for the day, Grimmnastics, that Nate was now seen in the Dark Forest once again. Despite it being the equivalent of physical education back in their world, the young blonde didn't feel all that worked out from the activities, despite having to run twenty laps, then do fifty push-ups, followed by twenty burpees, ending with a light jog around the field without so much as a break.

The perfect warm-up, but that's not what he wants. His friends were in the same mind, but the others…not so much.

So, after showering then changing clothes, he decided to go with practicing a form of hand-to-hand combat style his mother had taught him before he had ever picked up the way of the sword.

He clenched his hands into a fist and entered a boxer-like stance, his feet with his left foot forward, his right foot slightly bended while pointing forward, his body leaning slightly back. This was the starting stance he had made as he progressed in learning his mother's style.

Once he felt he was ready, he began to move. First, he delivered a hard knee kick with his right knee, before swiftly bringing it down then jumping to perform a spin kick, followed by crouching on the ground once he landed. Then, he reared back a fist, releasing a strong punch, pulled back, and then he used his other arm for an elbow thrust, using a tree in front of him as a practice dummy.

Muscle memory took over from there as he let himself be lost in the movement, his eyes closed as he just let himself go. He could feel every strike he made, and while he enjoyed it, he also felt a deep sadness take over him as he continued his training. A deep longing would've been seen should his eyes be open, but he pushed it away, knowing why it was he felt like so.

This was once an activity he had done with his mother, before her passing six years ago. He misses the way she would correct him, and the way she would praise him for a job well done after the day's session. The way she would soothe him whenever he cried during a failed attempt. His father would watch on with a smile, but is usually away on a mission to stop the Colony from spreading into one of the last inhabitable places on Earth, as was his duty as the former leader of the Resistance, something he idolizes in the man.

A smile formed as he remembered when he first wanted to be the next Resistance leader like his father before him, hoping to someday put an end to all the fighting and suffering that humanity had to go through thanks to 'them'. Of the day when his father first gave him the sword that he said would one day guide him to becoming the hero he wanted to become.

Caliburn, the Golden Sword of the Victorious.

According to his father, it had been a rite of passage for every first born son of House Pendragon to carry Caliburn until they were deemed 'ready'. For what, he didn't know, for his father had died before he could tell him. But now he had an inkling that it had to do with his predecessor, King Arthur himself. Though from what he remembers of his father's stories, not one had ever been deemed as ready by the blade. Even his father was unworthy.

Which was exactly why eleven year old him wanted to prove his worth, swearing an oath as his parents smiled at him. It was saddening to find them dead the next day, having fought tooth and nail to keep him safe, only to end up killed for a son who now considers himself to be unworthy of living while they died.

With one final punch, Nate stopped. His breathing was slightly fastened, but not enough to be considered tired. He wiped his eyes, finding tears there from thinking about his past.

He had been lying when he talked to Cerise the first time they met, well, at least partially. She knows of his parents' death, and the creatures responsible for them, but he had never told her about Caliburn or that Ren's parents' weren't the real leaders of the Resistance, but he himself was, and was supposed to inherit it if he hadn't passed it off to his best friend.

In fact, he had, at one point, actually wanted to quit the resistance and just kill himself, but then he remembers something that always pulls him back from such thoughts.

"Grrr…!"

Nate calmly stood up when he heard the growl. He had heard that the Dark Forest was filled with dangerous creatures, but that growl could only come from one thing. A creature that Nate's very familiar with. Turning around, he came face to face with a bipedal creature covered in bone-like armor, with two demon-like horns atop its head, bent forward to form sickles at its head. It had a tail that was covered in bone plating, while its eyes glowed a menacing red. Its feet were clawed, and it had no hands, only two blades that went up, making it look like it was holding a sword. And finally, its mouth. It was set in a creepy smile, with jagged teeth as long as fingers.

This, was a B-Class Colony alien, this particular one was what is known as a Corpsefang, as the bone swords merged with their hands are said to be the bones of fallen warriors.

"Right, I can't die yet…" Nate muttered, his eyes glowing silver now as he clenched his hands, before a glow surrounded it before he suddenly jerked it to the side, subsequently sending the creature flying into a tree as Nate ran after it in a furious dash, sword in hand. "Not until I've killed each and every one of you bastards!"

CLANG

The Corpsefang brought its two sickle-like hand blades up just in time to block the attack, but was pushed further back when Nate charged up a lightning bolt. The blonde growled as he pushed on with the offensive. White lightning began coursing through Caliburn as he prepared to swing, firing an electric-charged blast at his currently downed opponent, watching as it caused a mini explosion that covered the area the creature was in with smoke.

' _Luckily, I'm too deep in the Dark Forest for the people at school to notice that. As long as I don't cause too much ruckus, they won't even know about this.'_ Nate thought to himself as he kept his stance up. _'Corpsefangs are known for their high weakness to lightning, so I've got the advantage here, but even so…'_

A sharp gale of wind soared towards him, but empowering his feet with lightning, he sidestepped immediately, not looking away from the smoke cloud even as the gale tore through multiple trees. Soon, the cloud dispersed, revealing the creature in all its ungodly glory, its mouth wide open while its sickle-like arms were spread, revealing that the wind came from it.

"GUAAAAA!" With a nearly demonic-like roar, it charged the boy head on, its arms still spread while wind pushed it forward, firing wind blasts with its mouth.

Undeterred, Nate went into his own stance, standing still and waiting for it to reach him. The Corpsefang roared again as it reared it arms back, before jumping him, swinging them towards each other to slice the boy in half, its wind blasts following with it.

"Thunderous…"

Only for the boy to disappear, making it look wildly around in search of its prey. It growled angrily at itself, thinking that the boy had escaped. Just as it was about to leave in search of new ones, Nate reappeared above it, his sliver globes widened with his mouth set in a snarl, white lightning coursing through his sword arm until the tip of his blade.

"Veil Surge!"

A large beam of pure lighting and thunder shot forward in an arc, before engulfing the creature in a dome of electricity, caging it in. It roared in anger at being caged, preparing to try and slice its way free, only for the dome to suddenly surge inside, sending multiple bolts of lightning and raging thunder that landed smack dab into the Corpsefang.

"GOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" It wailed in agony as it weakness hit in all directions, before it was overcome and light that blinds shined forth, blocking it from view.

Nate stood at the ready, waiting for the light to disperse before he make any sudden movement. Soon, the light show disappeared, showing the Corpsefang standing stock still with smoke rising from it, before it slowly start to break into ashes, the body disintegrating fully and leaving no trace of the creature whatsoever.

Knowing that the fight is over, the blonde sighed and slowly thrust Caliburn out, the sword somehow disappearing into nothing the more he pushed, until it was fully gone, back in its pocket dimension. Turning away, he began walking back to base, wanting to warn the others of their enemies arriving sooner than they expected.

Of course, he completely ignored the very large, and very obvious collateral damage that he had left behind in his wake.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Now onto the important matter… The Corpsefang is one of the first few designs I have for their enemies, with more to come as the plot thickens.**

 **The battle looked pretty one sided, if you'll notice, but like Nate said, it's weakness is lightning, and you'll find out next chapter why it was so easily beaten, despite it being a B-Class.**

 **Also, it looks like we got some insights about Nate's past. What connection does the sword, Caliburn, have with King Arthur? Is it similar to the rite of passage Nate talked about? Why was it that he wasn't the resistance leader instead of Ren?**

 **All will be revealed in the passage of time.**

 **-Fallen Nevermore**


End file.
